


Camera in the Corner

by TheUKAmazingDan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Creepy Behavior, Drinking, F/F, Fangirls, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Stalking, Voyeurism, datenight, drunk, handjobs, presmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky and Jessica go on an adventure to get the phandom some proof in the form of a sex tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera in the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another installment of The Boy That You Love series should be up by next week! If you'd like to read this on my tumblr, I am @retroshowerdrain!

"Can you see anything?" The girl asked her companion. 

The two teens were sat together on the rooftop of the building beside their favorite youtuber's apartment. They had been stalking them since they had watched their "Day in the Life of Dan and Phil!" video, and they had finally identified the building that they lived in by observing the pavement pattern. Of course they had waited around until they saw the two enter or leave their apartment building to be sure, but Becky and Jessica's stalking skills were superb. They were the best at their craft. 

"Chill, Jessica." The other said in reply, binoculars in hand.

The two of them were opposites, yet somehow they remained friends. Jessica was a bold, sometimes obnoxious girl. Her silky, long hair was a golden blonde that hung down to her lower back, and her tanned sun-kissed skin had developed its beautiful color from having spent every summer since she was three tanning on the beach with her mother. She had green eyes the shade of emeralds, and was the attention of almost every man's affection when they went to parties. She belonged with the popular crowd, and she knew it, yet she decided to spend her time with her friend, Becky. 

Becky was a shy girl. Her dark brown hair was styled into a pixie cut, but she still kept enough to fringe to cover her eyes. Her eyes were brown, just like her plain-Jane hair. She wasn't unattractive per se, it was just that she didn't really show her face enough to allow anyone the privilege of deciding for themselves. Her skin was white and pasty, and the skin around her hairline was graced with small red bumps that had stuck around since she was eleven. She wasn't quite sure why Jessica hung out with her, but she didn't complain. Having a kind-of-sort-of friend was rather nice. 

After the two had seen Dan leave his building around mid-day, they had gotten the conformation that they needed. They had sat patiently atop the neighboring building, awaiting Dan's return. They had to wait until both men had gone out before they could sneak inside. About 10 minutes after Dan and had left, he returned, brown bag in one arm and a gallon of milk in the other. 

Their chance came about three hours later when Becky spotted them leaving the apartment, hand-in-hand, dressed nicely. A date. She had thought to herself. The shorter girl had immediately passed the information to Jessica, who basically had a heart attack and almost fell off the building from having so many feels. 

They waited a good 10 minutes before practically flying down the fire escape that had brought them to the top. Each girl had a bag that was filled with equipment to complete their stalking mission. They each had a wireless camera, some micro video cameras, and a few small microphones. Becky also carried a notepad to get their wifi password and true address. 

The girls were stealthy as they entered the building, avoiding all confrontation. Once they had gotten past the doorman that stood behind a desk inside, the girls moved to a stairwell that led up to their sons' apartment. The two ran up the stairs quietly, getting to the apartment without attracting unwanted attention. 

There was a hallway and two doors at the top of the stairwell. "What do we do?" Becky whispered, not knowing which apartment was the target. 

Jessica only scoffed before inching closer to one of the doors. She smashed her face against the wooden door and took an exaggerated sniff. "This one. It smells like them." The older confirmed. She remembered that scent from her first meet-and-greet with the boys. It smelled like Ocean Breeze body wash and Dove deodorant. Faint hints of raspberry shampoo could also be detected when she sniffed again. 

She tried turning the doorknob. "Locked." Jessica sighed. She pulled a hairpin out of her pocket and began to pick the lock. Within a minute, she had unlocked the door and flung it open, ushering Becky inside. She shut the door softly, after looking over her shoulder in caution. 

The pair immediately got to work, doing their preplanned tasks. Jessica rushed to Dan's room and set up her camera. She looked around the room for Dan's tissue box, letting out a hum of satisfaction when she found it. She reached inside and pulled out the tissues. One side of the box was clear, so she stuck the camera inside, pointing toward the bed through the plastic. She replaced the tissues inside before setting up the microphones. She set up one above the headboard, but kept the other. She would put it in the bathroom before she left. 

While her partner was in Dan's room, Becky was in Phil's. The girl looked for a good vantage point, deciding that the stand in the corner that had a pile of dirty clothes sitting on top would be best. She sifted through the laundry and placed it inside of a pair of Phil's dirty boxers, that she totally didn't smell by the way (just kidding, she totally did smell them and gave zero fucks while doing it), with the lens peeking out from the fly. After she set it up on top of the small table, she placed her microphones just like Jessica. This was going to go wonderfully. 

Both girls set up the miniature cameras and microphones in every room, not wanting to miss a single detail. Becky took the most care, though. She wasn't as rash and rude as her friend, and she truly cared about these boys. Unlike Jessica who only thought that they were hot. 

She made her way out of the bedroom to the living room, where she chucked a microphone under the couch. She wanted to hear everything. After quickly finding the password to their wifi stuck on the fridge, she was ready to go. She had gotten everything she needed, and didn't really want to wait for the dudes to get back.

"Jessica?" She called out to her friend. 

"Wha da ya wan?" Jessica asked, annoyed, emerging from the bathroom with a black toothbrush hanging from the corner of her mouth. 

"Jessica?! What the fuck?" Becky yelled.

Jessica pulled the toothbrush from her mouth. "I'm tasting Dan's left-over saliva, obviously." She scoffed, turning towards the bathroom, but then peeked over her shoulder. "I haven't put Phil's in my mouth yet...if you wanted.." She drawled out. 

"Tempting..." Becky hummed, "a few minutes wouldn't hurt..." She decided.  

\---

20 minutes had passed. 

"Are you ready to go?" The younger asked cautiously. "We should probably head out before they get back..."

"Fine!" Jessica scowled and rolled her eyes. She adjusted the empty duffle bag on her shoulder and flounced past Becky. The meeker girl couldn't help but stare at Jessica's ass as she walked past. But what could she say, Becky liked butts. 

Jessica relocked the door after she opened it and held it open until Becky was out in the hallway. She firmly pulled it closed behind them. "Let's go." Jessica ordered, grabbing Becky's hand and pulling her down the stairs after her. 

They walked down the stairs and out of the building quickly, before turning and going into the alley that held the fire escape to the building beside them. Jessica jumped up and grabbed the last handle of the ladder, jerking her arms downward and lowering the steel ladder down to the dirty asphalt of the alley. "Come on, Becky."  She ordered again, leaving the other no choice but to follow. 

Once the two made it up to the top, Jessica pulled Becky's laptop out of another duffle bag. This bag held the laptop, a joystick, some snacks, and some blankets. They would be prepared if they had to wait here all night. 

"Get hooked up to the wifi." Jessica said, handing the laptop to her friend who had just gotten comfortable in a pile of blankets. Becky took the laptop wordlessly, working her tech magic and munching on her idols wifi. She opened up a feed that all of the cameras and microphones were attached to. They could hear and see everything. Now, all they had to do was wait. 

\---

It was almost three in the morning when Becky shook her friend awake. Jessica sat up with a start, her eyes clouded with sleep and drool dripping down her chin. She had a bit of bed head, but it was nothing a hair tie couldn't fix. "What's happening?" She slurred out. 

"They're home!" Becky squealed, the binoculars hanging around her neck. "And," she raised the binoculars back up to her eyes, "they look horny af." She remarked, pulling her eyes away from the device and smirking at Jessica, who was now fully awake at the mention of the word 'horny.'

"Really?" The blonde shrieked, pulling the binoculars from Becky's hands and pulling them to her eyes, making Becky's head snap to the side, her neck still caught in the strap. "Oh my fucking God, the thirst looks real!" She exclaimed, observing the older of the two help Dan from the back of a cab. She let the binoculars fall from her hands. Becky gasped, bringing her hands up to her throat. There was a thin red mark from where Jessica had unintentionally choked her.

"Bring up the thing!" Jessica grinned, patting her friend on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, okay." Becky wheezed, tapping the spacebar on her laptop. The screen lit up, illuminating the rooftop in pale light. The younger girl brought up the feed with all of the cameras and microphones, and turned the volume up. She clicked the record button, wanting to save whatever happened in there forever. Both stared at the screen, breath baited and shallow. 

The sound of a door opening brought their attention to one of the cameras in the top right corner. Becky used her joystick to switch to that camera, and turned off all of the other microphones. Leaving them on would only create static, and she certainly didn't want that in her recording. So she waited, joystick in hand, ready for their next move. 

\---

The two boys stumbled inside of the flat. Phil used his one arm to close the door, as he had his other arm around Dan, holding him up. He threw down their keys onto a small table near the door, then proceeded to drag a giggling Dan into their living room. 

Both men were slightly, excuse me, very intoxicated from the entire bottle of wine they (and when I say they I mean Dan, because Phil had only had two glasses all evening, while Dan had chugged through the same amount of wine before their meal even came) had consumed during dinner, and Dan was sure feeling it. The fuzzy spots in his vision were just flecks of dust, and the warmth that spread from his head to his toes was just from happiness, nothing more.

Dan just smiled, before suddenly pushing himself closer to Phil, chest to chest. "Hi." He whispered, nuzzling the other man's nose. 

"Hello, there." Phil muttered in a low voice. He kept one arm wrapped around Dan's waist, but used the other to thread his fingers into the younger's brown hair. He pulled Dan's head closer, and pressed his mouth against the soft lips of his partner. Dan parted his lips a sliver, allowing Phil to properly kiss him. 

After a few moments later, Phil pulled away, instead resting his forehead on Dan's. "I'm pretty sure all I taste is booze." Phil giggled, giving Dan a peck on the lips, which of course turned into another session of kisses.

"Taste of your lips..." Dan mumbled drunkenly against Phil's mouth.

"I'm on a ride..." Phil smiled, pulling back from Dan so that his mouth was beside the other man's ear. "You're toxic..." He whispered before moving down and kissing his neck.

"I'm slipping under." Dan finished, a broken moan leaving his mouth when Phil began to leave a hickey.

"B-baby," Dan slurred, "I wanna go to your bedroom." 

Phil pulled away from Dan's neck. "Okay." He managed, gripping Dan around the waist again and helping him get to Phil's room. 

Dan was quite the sexual drunk, always wanting to fuck after putting away a few too many.

Once they reached their destination, Dan immediately began pushing Phil's jacket from off of his shoulders. Phil let him finish, then grabbed his wrists, not letting him do anything more. "Let me help you first." He said softly. 

Dan was quick to agree, letting Phil remove his jacket and undo the buttons on his shirt. He allowed Phil to unbutton his pants, but insisted that the older take off his shirt first, so they were on the same level. Phil undid the buttons in a flash, his nimble fingers were skilled at undoing the tiny buttons quickly. He let the button down fall to the floor behind him, then undid the fastener on his black slacks. 

"A guy like you should wear a warning!" Dan giggled drunkenly as Phil continued to undress the two of them. 

"Oh yeah?" Phil's voice came out deep and smooth, "What would it say?" He asked, leaving the both of them in only boxers and socks. 

Dan brought his hand up to trace along the edge of Phil's blue boxers elastic waistband. "Dangerous." He mumbled, cupping Phil's obvious bulge. 

The older let out a groan, then grabbed the bottoms of Dan's boxer shorts and slowly started to inch them down. "That wasn't even that clever, baby." Phil muttered, pulling Dan's boxers down the rest of the way.

"I don't care!" The younger man whined, trying to rut against Phil's hand. 

"Eager, baby?" Phil questioned slyly. 

"Y-yeah..." Dan hiccuped, his eyes suddenly drooping.

The older pushed on Dan's chest, sending him flailing backwards onto the bed. The mattress gave a pathetic creak as Dan bounced back up a little after he fell onto it. 

"Let me get the lube," the older beginning slipping away from Dan to get the familiar bottle from his beside table. He pulled open a drawer and took out the plastic container. "Here we are-" Phil began, but was cut off when he saw the scene before him. 

Dan lay naked on the bed, dick deflating. A loud snore rose from the wasted man's throat. 

"Dammit, Daniel!" Phil complained, taking his aching cock into his own large hands. He didn't want blue balls, so he made his way out of the room, feeling guilty about jerking off right in front of his sleeping boyfriend. 

He let out a sigh as he made his way to the bathroom, his dick in hand. He stroked up and down his length over and over, imagining that it was Dan's hand instead of his own. 

\----

Becky watched with big eyes as Phil finished himself off over the toilet. "Jesus..." She muttered to herself. She chanced a glance at Jessica, and jumped when she noticed the other girl staring at her. "J-Jess?" She stuttered out, taking her hand off of the joystick and placing it onto one of the blankets they were sitting on. 

"That was fucking hot..." Jessica drawled out. She slid her hands up her thighs and trailed her fingers up her own hips. She took one hand and gently reached over, gripping Becky's upper thigh in a gently vice. 

Becky blushed. She looked away from the other girl, and tried to get back to saving what footage they had retrieved. 

Jessica put her perfectly manicured hand over Becky's uneven and polish-chipped one. The meek girl gasped, but Jessica just looked up and stared into her best friend's eyes, searching fervently for something that Becky couldn't fathom. The bewildered girl kept her wide eyes locked with her friend's pleading ones, green staring into brown. 

"You don't even feel anything," Jessica began, pulling her hand away, "do you?" Her green eyes watered and she looked away from her friend's confused gaze. 

"What am I supposed to feel?" Becky asked, genuinely surprised at Jessica's sudden show of emotions. 

"If you don't know, you're even more stupid than I try to seem." The blonde sniffed, keeping her head turned away. 

"What do you-" 

"What do I mean?" Jessica yelled taking her friend by surprise. She stood, and made her way to the ladder that led to the street. "Nothing! I mean fucking nothing!" 

"Jessie! Wait!" Becky cried, stumbling to her feet and running after her best friend. She caught up to her as she tried to descend the ladder. "Jessica!" She yelled, reaching out and tugging backwards on her shoulder. "What am I supposed to feel?" 

The blonde turned towards the brunette. "You wouldn't understand." She stated coldly, her face twisted into a grimace. 

"Explain it to me, please!" Becky pleaded. 

"I can't." Jessica stated, voice breaking. 

"You're always such an ass to me! Why won't you just tell me one thing? Why do you even hang out with me if I'm so worthless to you?" Becky screamed, an angry tear slipping from the corner of her eye. 

"You think that this is hard for you?!" Jessica screamed back, poking Becky sharply in the chest. "This is fucking torture for me!" She brought her hand back and jabbed her own chest with her thumb. "I don't want to be a cold bitch! I want to treat you like a fucking queen!  But you'd never love me like I love you!" She sobbed, pulling on her golden locks.

Becky took a step back, moving away. "Jessica-"

"I treat you like you're worth nothing, but really you're worth everything! And I've been wanting to say that since the first time you spent the night at my house, and I found you in the kitchen at 3 am heating up pizza rolls, and the moonlight that shone on your pale face made you look so pretty." Jessica said calmly, no longer yelling. "I've tried to be subtle about it." She admitted. "I smack your ass when we walk around town, I give you my fries, I kiss you on the cheek when you leave. I don't act that way around any of my other friends."

Becky slowly lifted her gaze to meet Jessica's piercing eyes. "I'm sorry," she began. 

Jessica's face fell. 

"That I didn't do this before now." Becky finished, moving closer and wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck. She pulled Jessica closer, pressing their lips together. 

While they kissed, neither girl noticed the laptop power off and delete everything they had recorded.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this will hold you over until I can write some more! See you guys next week!


End file.
